Lost and Found
by Bee4ever
Summary: Will Optimus be able to save his beloved Elita 1 from the Decepticons? Or will it be true love lost?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing. Feel free to critique, but please be nice. I look forward to hearing from you!**

**Prologue**

Orion Pax held Elita close as they watched Cybertron's three moons rise. Silently drinking in the beauty of the evening, and the lovely Autobot now resting her head on his broad chest plate, he wanted to relish these last moments with her. He would be leaving after a night's recharge to pursue Megatron and it would be many years, if ever, before he would lay optics upon his beloved. She didn't know yet that he had been given the Autobot Matrix of leadership, and with it the responsibility of stopping the Decepticons once and for all. As much as he wanted the evening to last forever, he knew he must tell Elita what was about to transpire. "Elita, my love"; he murmured. "Yes, Orion? What is troubling you?" She could sense the anxiety he was feeling. "I have been given the Matrix of leadership. I am now known as Optimus Prime. I must lead the Autobots in the pursuit of Megatron, to stop him and the Decepticons he now leads. It means that, as much as it hurts me, I must leave you behind. I don't know when I will be able to return." Just speaking those words tore at his spark. "Optimus, no!" Elita wailed. "Take me with you, please!" Optimus gently placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his tender gaze, her faceplate now stained with energon blue tears. "Elita, you are my life, my very spark, and I love you more than mere words can express. If I were to take you with me, and something happened to you, I could never forgive myself. You must stay here, where it's safe." With those words, he leaned down and kissed her, gently, at first, and then with growing intensity. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pulled away, leaving one last gentle kiss behind. Tears glistened in his eyes, and one lone tear rolled down his faceplate as he turned and walked away from his spark mate.

**Earth, 100 years later**

Optimus stood before Teletran 1 trying to decipher the Cybertronian code that had been intercepted. He was certain the Decepticons were involved, somehow, but he was so tired he could barely focus his optics. Regenerating would have to wait. He must figure out what Megatron was up to and put a stop to it before any human lives were endangered. Wheeljack joined him at the screen, followed by Ratchet. The three Autobots fixed their optics on the screen while Wheeljack punched some keys, entering formula after formula trying to decipher the elusive code. "Optimus, you need to regenerate" Wheeljack said, noting the extreme fatigue showing in his optics. "I'm fine, old friend. We need to figure out what Megatron is up to. I will regenerate later" Optimus replied. "This is your doctor speaking, Optimus. I must insist you regenerate immediately. You will be no good to us if you fall into regeneration during battle. We need you at your absolute best, Optimus, and you know you haven't been regenerating enough lately. Wheeljack and I will keep working here". Ratchet didn't like playing the 'doctor' card, but he played it when he needed to. He felt it was his duty to personally keep Optimus in "prime" condition, and he was going to do just that! "Very well, my friend, I will do as you ask.

Alert me immediately if you find anything". With that, Optimus went to his regenerating berth and lay down.

**Decepticon HQ**

Megatron paced angrily before Starscream, berating him over his latest failure. "We had a nearly endless supply of energon at our fingertips, and you blew it!" screamed Megatron. "B-but Megatron"; Starscream whimpered. "Everything was going according to plan until those wretched Autobots showed up! We are no match for Optimus Prime!" "Silence, you fool!" screamed Megatron. "I believe I have finally found the way to defeat Optimus Prime once and for all!" he cackled evilly. "I have been doing some searching and I found Prime's one weakness. You see, I have known Prime since he was Orion Pax, and back then he had a spark mate, a femme named Elita 1. Prime would give his very spark for her. All we have to do is capture her, and offer her in exchange for Optimus! He will never let any harm come to her, and once we have Prime, we will destroy him! The other Autobots will be worthless without their fearless leader! This puny planet will be ours to plunder as we wish! We will drain it of every drop of energy! I have the coordinates for Elita's location for you. Take Thundercracker, Thrust, and Dirge with you. Soundwave will bridge you to Cybertron. Now go, and do not fail me again!"

**Autobot HQ**

Wheeljack and Ratchet continued trying to decipher the strange Cybertronian code before them. Suddenly, Teletran 1 came alive with a series of beeps and blips, and information spewed forth like a fountain. The code had been broken! As they read the screen before them, they knew immediate action was necessary. Just then, a well rested Optimus Prime entered. "What have you learned? Has the code been broken?" "Yes Optimus, just now, but the news is very bad, I'm afraid"; Ratchet answered. "The Decepticons plan to capture a femme from Cybertron, called Elita 1, and exchange you for her safe return". All at once Optimus' energon ran cold, and a look of fear was in his optics. "Elita! My love! No! He exclaimed. "We must protect her!" "Hold on Optimus, what's going on? Who is Elita 1?" Wheeljack asked. "Many years ago, before I was Optimus Prime, I was Orion Pax, and Elita 1 was - is - my spark mate. I had to leave her behind on Cybertron when I received the Matrix and left to fight Megatron. She is my very spark, and I love her more than life itself. If anything happens to her, I don't know how I could go on." "Don't worry Optimus; we'll help you protect her from those Decepti-creeps!" Wheeljack said. Optimus was already assembling his finest Autobots for the mission. "Prowl, Huffer, Jazz, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, you're with me. Ratchet, you and the others stay here and keep a communications link open to us. We will need to get Elita out quickly. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

**Cybertron**

Starscream and the others walked off the spacebridge and looked into the blank, soulless face of Shockwave. "Put these coordinates into your computer and tell me where to find Elita 1." Starscream hissed. A few moments later, they were airborne, headed for the Beridian province, and the home of Elita 1.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cybertron**

Starscream and the others walked off the spacebridge and looked into the blank, soulless face of Shockwave. "Put these coordinates into your computer and tell me where to find Elita 1." Starscream hissed. A few moments later, they were airborne, headed for the Beridian province, and the home of Elita 1.

Elita awoke from a brief recharge with a smile on her faceplate. She had been dreaming of Optimus again. How she missed him! It had been so long since she had felt his strong arms hold her close, and rested her head upon his broad chest plate. She missed looking into his bright blue optics, and seeing the love and gentleness reflected in them. She closed her optics and remembered the last time they'd been together. She could almost feel his kiss again, so sweet and gentle at first, then with deepening passion as she clung to him. Suddenly a loud roar interrupted her reverie. Elita snapped open her optics to see four jets screaming through the air toward her.

She strained her optics to try to make out who they were, and her optics widened when she saw an all too familiar emblem on the lead jet. Decepticons! She hurried to take cover she could attack before they saw her, but she knew her situation was dire. How could one Autobot fight four Decepticons? She needed help, but who could help her? There were very few Autobots left on Cybertron since the Great War, and most of them were past the age to fight.

The deep growl of an engine reached her audio sensors and she turned to see a very familiar large red and blue truck coming towards her, followed by several smaller vehicles. Optimus! Before she could run to greet him, the Decepticons opened fire.

"Autobots, open fire! Stop the Decepticons at all costs!" Prime shouted. He ran toward Elita, but before he could reach her, Starscream launched a missile straight at her! Optimus fired his cannon at Starscream, but it was too late. The missile had found its mark.

"Elita! NO! Optimus roared.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream yelled. "Our work here is done".

"But Starscream" Thundercracker growled. "I was just about to make scrap out of these Auto-Jerks".

"Never mind that! They won't be a problem any longer, with their fearless leader busy with his precious Elita" Starscream sneered. With that, the four jets transformed and flew off, with the other Autobots firing after them.

Optimus knelt beside Elita, gently picking her up in his massive arms. Tears glistened in his optics as he saw the huge hole in her armor, perilously close to her spark chamber. "We have to get her to Alpha Trion. He's the only one who can save her!" Ironhide carefully took Elita while Optimus transformed, and gently loaded her into his trailer. "Hold on, my love. We will be there soon" He said.

They arrived quickly at Alpha Trion's workshop, and Optimus gently laid

her on the examining berth. "Primus, don't take her from me" he whispered.

"Can you help her, Alpha Trion? Prime asked. "I will do everything I can,

Optimus, but she is very badly damaged" Trion replied.

Just then, Elita's optics fluttered. "Optimus; You came back"; she

whispered.

"Yes, my love. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I

never should have left you behind. If I had taken you with me, I could have

protected you", he said, as a tear slid down his faceplate.

Elita raised her hand and gently wiped the tear away. "You're here now.

That's what matters". She coughed, and spat up energon. "I love you, Optimus";

she whispered, and her optics went dim.

"Elita? Primus, No, please!" Optimus cried.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus, but she is gone"; Alpha Trion said, gently placing his

hand on Optimus' huge shoulder.

"My love, my sweetspark!" Optimus wailed, as he put his head on Elita's

damaged chest plate. Great sobs shook his massive shoulders, and hot

energon tears flowed from his optics, splashing on Elita's lifeless form. The

other Autobots kept a respectful distance, allowing their leader to grieve for his

spark mate. The others didn't quite know what to think. They had never really

seen their leader show emotion, and were a little uncomfortable seeing him like

this.

Just then, Ironhide spoke up. "Let's leave him alone for awhile, guys. He

needs time to say goodbye". With that, the rest of the Autobots quietly filed out,

leaving Optimus alone.

"Ironhide, why is Optimus acting like that? I have never seen him lose

control like that, and it scares me"; Bumblebee said.

"Let me explain something to you, little buddy"; Ironhide said, putting a

rather large arm around Bumblebee's shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"Things are very different when you have a spark mate. Even the most

hardened mechs can lose control when it comes to their spark mates."

"How do you know so much about spark mates, Ironhide?" Bee asked.

"Because I had a spark mate myself, a long time ago. Her name was Chromia,

and she was the cutest little femme you ever saw. Her optics were bluer than

the bluest Cybertronian sky. We were so much in love, I asked her to be my

bondmate, my wife, as the humans put it. Not long after we were bonded,

Chromia told me she was expecting a sparkling. I was over the moon with joy."

"Wow, Ironhide, you, a father? I never woulda guessed!" chuckled

Bumblebee.

"Yes, bug; me! Anyway, it was almost time for the little sparkling to be

born, and Chromia and I were busy making preparations. We were out shopping

for things our little one would need, when the 'Cons attacked. One of their

missiles hit the building we were in, and it collapsed, killing my Chromia almost

instantly. Ratchet tried to save our sparkling, by delivering him early, but he was

just too young, and fragile. He died a short time later. I was overcome with grief,

just as Prime is now. It took me a long time to even accept they were gone, and

I couldn't do more than cry for a long time afterward. If it hadn't been for Prime

helping me through that horrible time, I doubt I would have come through it at all.

Bee, we just have to give him time to heal, and be there for him when he needs

us;" Ironhide said.

"Wow, Ironhide, I never realized love could be like that. C'mere, you big

lug!" Bee chuckled as he tried to hug Ironhide.

"Knock it off, or I'll swat you, bug"! Ironhide chuckled as he playfully took

a swipe at Bumblebee. "I'm going to check on Prime; see if he wants any

company" said Ironhide as he walked away.

Ironhide quietly entered the room where Optimus still sat, weeping

inconsolably. He walked up behind Prime and gently laid his hand on Optimus'

broad shoulder. Optimus looked up at his old friend, anguish on his faceplate;

energon tears flowing freely. "I lost her! Dear Primus, I lost her! I couldn't save

her. I was too slow! What will I do without her?"

"It wasn't your fault, Optimus" Ironhide said. "You did everything you

could to save her. Let me help you, Prime. I know how much you're hurting right

now, and I want to be there for you, like you were for me."

"Thank you, old friend" Prime choked, "but I just want to be with Elita right

now." And he laid his head gently on her breastplate once again, energon tears

flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then, Alpha Trion walked over to Optimus and Ironhide, and spoke quietly to the Autobot leader. "Optimus, I know how much you love Elita, but the other Autobots need their leader, and the Decepticons are still a huge threat, both to Earth _and _Cybertron. You must return to Earth and stop the Decepticons."

Optimus looked up at Alpha Trion with tears in his optics. He new the wise old Autobot was right, but he couldn't bear to leave Elita. He also knew being a Prime meant he had to be a leader, even if his spark was breaking. "Very well, Alpha Trion. I will return to Earth and continue the fight against the Decepticons. Elita's death will not be in vain!" Optimus said. He slowly got to his feet, and leaned down and kissed Elita softly. "I will always love you, my sweetspark"; he said softly.

Optimus and Ironhide slowly walked back to where the other Autobots were waiting, leaving Alpha Trion with Elita's battered body. No one noticed as one tear slowly made its way into Elita's spark chamber. A few moments later, a dim glow could be seen. Just then, Alpha Trion noticed something out of the corner of his optics. Hurrying over to Elita, he saw that the glow came from her. By Primus, her spark had restarted! He began furiously hooking her up to different machines, one pumping energon into her, another monitoring her spark, which hadn't yet started to beat. Yet another machine was monitoring her processor, searching for any sign of activity. Just then, Trion thought he saw her spark flicker. He watched carefully: there it was again! Her spark was beating now, but very weakly. Should he tell Optimus?; he wondered. No, he didn't want to raise Prime's hopes, only to crush him again if she didn't make it after all. Primus, what a mess poor Elita was. It would take all of his ability to even give her a chance. He knew right away she was going to need extensive body work if she survived. Once her spark beat stabilized, he could begin the arduous task of repairing her many systems. He wouldn't know if her processor was damaged in any way, until she woke up; _if _she awoke. And what of the spark bond between her and Optimus? Would it still be there? Primus only knew.

**Back on Earth**

Optimus sat alone in his quarters, thinking about everything that had transpired over the last few days. He still couldn't believe his beloved Elita was gone. He had often dreamed of what it would be like to see her again. Never in a million Earth years did he think the next time he saw her, it would be under such horrible circumstances. Primus, he was tired! He hadn't gotten but a few short hours of recharge in almost a week, and he was really beginning to feel it. He did try to recharge, but every time he closed his optics he saw Elita lying on the examining berth, lifeless. Finally, the strain was too much for his body to take, and he slipped into recharge.

Optimus opened his optics and looked around. He wasn't in his quarters anymore! Where was he? There seemed to be enormous crystals all around him. He felt someone take his hand, and turned to see a beautiful young femme standing near him. His optics widened in recognition. Elita! She hadn't died! His spark soared within his chest plates. He pulled her close and looked down at her, love filling his optics. "I missed you so much, my sweetspark. I love you forever and always"; he whispered softly. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, relishing the feel of her in his arms. They began to walk among the crystals, his arm securely around her waist. "It's so beautiful here, Optimus"; Elita sighed contentedly.

"Yes, it is beautiful here Elita, but nothing can ever compare to your beauty, my love"; Optimus said. They stopped for a moment to enjoy the beauty around them, and Elita took advantage of the moment to wrap her arms around Optimus, and snuggle in close.

"I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much, Optimus". Elita said. "Optimus"? Elita's voice seemed to be getting further and further away. "Optimus? Optimus?"

"Optimus, wake up! You've been in recharge for several Earth hours now." He looked up to see Prowl hovering over him like a worried creator. "The Decepticons have been too quiet lately. Megatron and his bunch have got to be up to something, and we need to figure out what; and put a stop to it" Prowl said, walking out the door.

Prime took a moment to clear his processor before going to meet the other bots for a planning session. He thought about the dream he had just had, and how real it seemed. He swore he could still feel Elita in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who have given reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**Btw - ::talking on comlink::**

Planning session finished, Prime sat in his office, reading a data pad Prowl had given him. He was deeply engrossed in the report when a beep from his comlink startled him.

::Prime here::

::Optimus, it's Wheeljack. Got a subspace communication directly from Cybertron.::

::On my way, Wheeljack::

Optimus hurriedly put down the data pad and made his way to Teletran 1. "Go ahead, Wheeljack, patch it through" Optimus said.

Wheeljack hurriedly punched some buttons, and the image of Alpha Trion appeared on Teletran 1's screen.

"Optimus Prime, good to see you again, youngling"; quipped Alpha Trion. Optimus heard a few snickers behind him. He hated it when Alpha Trion called him that! He _was _a full grown mech, after all! "I'm sure you're wondering why I've contacted you. I assure you, I have something of great importance to discuss with you", Trion said.

"Very well, Alpha Trion, what is it that you wish to discuss?" Prime said.

"I realize this may be difficult for you, but I need to talk to you about Elita 1". Trion said, letting his words sink in. Optimus felt his spark twist in despair, but he tried to hide what he was feeling.

"Alpha Trion, with all due respect, Elita is gone. You know that as well as I do"; Prime said quietly. The other Autobots squirmed a little, not wanting to see their leader hurt all over again.

"Yes, I am aware she _was _gone." Trion paused again. Optimus did a quick internal check of his audio receptors. They were working properly. Had he heard Trion correctly? Did he just say Elita _was _gone? No, he couldn't allow himself to hope. He had seen her with his own two optics.

Alpha Trion continued: "A short while after you returned to Earth, I noticed a faint glow coming from Elita's spark chamber. Apparently, the energon from one tear was enough to restart her spark. It was touchy for awhile, and there were a few close calls, but Optimus, Elita is alive"!

Optimus felt his spark surge, and then it felt like it was trying to leap from his chest. His Elita was alive!

"Where is Elita? Please let me see her!" Optimus cried out.

"Optimus, please calm down. I know how much you want to see her, but there is more you need to know about her condition. I had to almost completely rebuild her, as the damage to her system was quite extensive. Don't panic, Optimus, she looks just the same as before. Her main problem was her processor. It was deprived of energon for a time, and sustained some damage. She functions normally in all ways, but most of her memory is gone. She knows who she is, but that is about all. I'm very sorry, Optimus, but she doesn't remember you"; Trion finished sadly.

Prime felt his spark sink. Elita didn't remember him? No matter. He still loved her and he'd do whatever it took to help her regain her memory, even if she never remembered him. "What can I do to help her, Alpha Trion? There must be some way to help her regain her memory"; Prime said.

"That is why I contacted you, Optimus Prime. I wish to send Elita 1 to Earth. Perhaps spending time with you and the other Autobots will help her memory. But Optimus, I must warn you. Do not try to rush things Just leave her be. Don't even try to hug her yet. Let her initiate contact." Trion said.

"Alpha Trion, what about our spark bond? Is it still there? Why can't I feel her? Optimus asked, anxiously.

"Your spark bond is still there, but very weak. I believe the more time she spends around you, the stronger the bond will become. It may even help her regain some of her memories. In fact, you might even try courting her again". Trion said.

Optimus looked as if he might overcharge at any moment. "C-court her?" he choked. He wasn't even sure he remembered how. It had been a _long, long _time since he courted Elita. But one thing he was sure of. He would do _anything _to get her back! Determination shone fiercely in his cobalt blue optics. "I'll do it! By Primus, I'll do it!" Optimus said.

"Very well, then. She will arrive in a few Earth days. Good luck, Optimus Prime" Alpha Trion said, and ended the transmission.

"Autobots, we have much to do to prepare for Elita's arrival. She is to have her own quarters for now. I expect everyone to treat her with respect, and kindness. She will be allowed to go where she pleases, but she will need an escort if she wishes to leave the base. She is to be protected at all times. Wheeljack, I want increased security scans. The Decepticons hurt her once. They will not hurt her again! If there are no questions, I will be in my quarters", Prime said.

**Sorry these chapters are a bit short. I will try to make them a bit longer. Btw please R/R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have had a bit of writer's block while trying to figure out how to get where I want to go with this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots waited outside their headquarters, all optics skyward as they watched for any sign of the ship that would bring Elita 1 to Earth. The last few days had been busy ones, preparing for her arrival. Optimus himself had overseen the preparation of her quarters. He had decorated it with items he knew she would like, one being a holocube with the image of the Crystal Gardens of Iacon on it. They had gone there on their first "date" thousands of Earth years ago. Elita treasured the cube, insisting that Optimus take it with him, to have a small part of her with him.

A collective gasp was heard as a bright light shone in the afternoon sun. All optics continued to watch as the "light" began to take shape, and it was soon obvious to all present that it was the enormous Autobot known as Omega Supreme! Omega Supreme gently set down, and extended his gangplank and opened his hatch so the femme within could exit. Optimus watched the hatch, intent on seeing the one he had waited so long to see. Suddenly, a very familiar rose colored femme appeared in the doorway. Optimus froze for a moment, optics widening at the sight of his beloved. He would have liked nothing more than to run to her and take her in his arms, and never let her leave, but he knew he couldn't allow himself to lose control. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered. Her rose colored armor shone in the bright sun; her soft blue optics glowed as she surveyed her new surroundings. Optimus took a few steps forward as the femme made her way toward him and the other Autobots.

"Welcome to Earth, Elita 1. We are all glad to have you here with us. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Looking toward the other Autobots gathered there he spoke again. "I would like to introduce you to the rest of the Autobots: Prowl, Hound, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Brawn, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Huffer, Jazz, Ratchet, Blaster, Mirage, Trailbreaker, Powerglide, Inferno and Red Alert."

After each Autobot had welcomed Elita 1, they all went back to their normal routines and left Optimus with her. Elita looked around nervously, unsure of what to do next. She wished she knew someone here. Maybe then she wouldn't be so frightened about being so far from home. Optimus felt her fear and looked down at her, smiling warmly. "Would you like me to show you to your quarters?" He asked softly.

"Yes, please. I would like to recharge for a little while." Elita said, as she looked up at Optimus. She saw the kindness in his optics as he spoke to her.

"If you wish, I can give you a tour of the base later, but after you rest, Ratchet will want to see you in med bay. Don't keep him waiting, if you value your helm. He's been known to throw a wrench or two!" Optimus chuckled softly, rubbing his helm at the memory of a furious Ratchet knocking a dent in his helm for being late.

"Do - do you really think he'd hit me with a wrench?" Elita stammered nervously.

"Sorry, Elita. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just trying to make a little joke. Ratchet would never hit a beautiful femme like you." Optimus did a mental face palm as he realized what he'd just said. How could he be so careless as to tell her she was beautiful? He would have to be more careful from now on. He didn't want to scare her away.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Elita said softly, looking up at Optimus. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, and his optics were such a deep blue! There was something about him that made her spark flutter a bit, but she didn't know what. She had only just met him, after all.

They arrived at her quarters rather quickly, and Optimus punched in his code to open the door. "I'll have Prowl create a code for you later today. I hope you like your quarters. I made sure you have your own private washrack, and I put a few things in here I thought you might like".

Elita looked around, noticing a small cube sitting on a table near her recharge berth. She picked it up and looked at the picture on it. "The crystal gardens in Iacon! How lovely! Where did you find this, Optimus?" she cried excitedly.

"Someone very special to me gave it to me when I left Cybertron. I thought it might help you feel a little more at home to have a little bit of Cybertron here with you"; he said.

"I can't keep this, Optimus. It must be very special to you." she said, holding it out to him.

"Please keep it. I want you to have it;" he said softly. "I'm glad you like your quarters. My quarters are across the hall. If you need anything, come find me. You may go anywhere you wish on base, but if you wish to leave for any reason, you will need an escort. There are Decepticons here, and it is too dangerous for you to go alone."

"Thank you for everything, Optimus;" Elita said. Optimus turned to leave, her door gently hissing shut behind him. Elita lay down on her berth, and began to think about the day's events. She didn't get very far, before her optics shuttered, and she was deep in recharge.

Elita woke early the next morning, and feeling rather hungry, decided to set about in search of some energon. She didn't have to look far, as there was a cube of energon sitting on a table in the living area of her quarters. There was also a data pad lying next to it, with a red light blinking, indicating a message was there. She picked up the data pad and began to read the message while sipping her energon.

_Elita, I thought I'd leave you a little something to start your day._ _I will come by later this morning to show you around the base. Optimus Prime_

Elita finished her energon and threw the empty cube in the trash. She decided a shower was in order, so she made her way to her washrack and turned the faucet on and adjusted the temperature to suit her. She stood under the sprayer and let the solvent wash over her rose armor. After grabbing a scrubber nearby, and washing herself well, she turned the solvent off and grabbed a large fluffy towel and dried herself off. She rummaged through her things and found a small can of wax, and proceeded to give herself a much needed polish. That done, she checked her internal chronometer, and saw the time was 10:00 A.M. She wondered when Optimus would come by, but she didn't have to wonder very long. A knock on her door caught her attention. "Come in"; she said softly.

Optimus opened her door and it took all of his legendary self control to not let his jaw hit the floor. Elita had been beautiful when she stepped off of Omega Supreme, but now she was absolutely stunning! Her soft rose armor was polished to perfection, the chrome highlights glistened in the soft light. Optimus had to quickly compose himself before he spoke. "Are you ready for your tour?"

"Yes, thank you;" Elita said as she took the arm Optimus offered her. He led her to medbay first, since Ratchet was still waiting to see her.

"Good morning, Elita. I trust you recharged well?" Ratchet said as she walked through the door.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you last night, like you wanted. I just wanted to take a nap, but ended up recharging all night. You're not angry, are you, Ratchet?" She asked timidly.

"Primus, no! Why should I be?" Ratchet asked.

"Optimus said you didn't like to be kept waiting, and you liked to throw wrenches when you were angry"; Elita said.

Ratchet glared at Optimus. "Why in Primus' name would you tell her something like that, you glitch! The poor femme is scared to death right now because of your big mouth!" Ratchet said, throwing a wrench at Optimus. It hit his helm with a loud clang. "Ow!" Optimus yelped, rubbing the new dent in his helm. "Easy, Ratchet, I was just teasing her a bit. I told her you never hit femmes"; he grumbled.

"Don't worry, Elita. I would never hurt you. Come over here and sit on the berth. I just need to run a few scans to make sure you are functioning properly after your long trip", Ratchet said.

Once Ratchet had finished with her, Optimus led Elita around the base, showing her the control room, Prowl's office, the brig, the training room, and the shooting range. Their last stop was the rec room. Sunny and Sides were in a corner with a cube of high grade, talking about their latest mission. Bumblebee was sitting on the couch watching T.V., and Jazz was listening to some music, courtesy of Blaster. Optimus and Elita walked in and found a table away from most of the noise, and Elita sat down while Optimus brought her a cube of energon from the dispenser. Taking his own cube, he sat across from her and took a small sip.

"Thank you so much for showing me around, Optimus;" Elita said quietly.

"You're welcome, Elita. It was my pleasure. I hate to leave you here, but I must return to my duties. Bumblebee, will you take Elita back to her quarters when she is ready?" Optimus asked.

"Sure Optimus, no problem! Elita, ma'am, just let me know when you want to leave;" Bee said.

"Optimus, wait just a moment, please"; Elita said, as she made her way to him. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek plate. "Thank you for the energon this morning"; she said softly, blushing a bit as she spoke.

Optimus was glad he'd worn his face mask that day. It hid the deep blush creeping up his faceplates. "You're welcome. Elita;" he said, turning and walking away quickly, before anyone could see his rapidly reddening faceplates.

**A/N: I know Elita is a strong femme, but I figured since she lost her memory, she might be a little shy and unsure of herself, since everything is so new to her, and she has yet to remember how she was before her death. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. My plot bunnies took off and I had the worst time trying to catch them! *Catches breath* Whew! Now back to our story! **

**Op: Do I get to hold Elita yet?**

**Me: Wait and see…..**

**OP: …**

_Italics: thinking_

It had been several Earth months since Elita's arrival, and she was adjusting to life on Earth rather well. Thankfully, the Decepticons had been quiet, but Primus only knew how long that would last. Optimus had continued to bring Elita energon every morning, and had even started sitting with her in the rec room while they drank their evening energon. One evening, as they slowly sipped their energon, Optimus was deep in thought as he considered taking the next step, and asking Elita on a date.

_Should I ask her for a date? Will she even want to go with me? Is it too soon? Will I frighten her away? I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. But I have to try. Primus! She's so beautiful! It's almost more than I can bear being this close to her and not being able to touch her. I don't care, though! I'll wait forever for her, if I have to! _

Unbeknownst to Optimus, Elita was having her own internal battle.

_Why do I feel like a youngling with her first crush every time I see him? I get a fluttering in my spark any time he's near me. He's so handsome, and those optics of his are such a deep blue! I've never seen such beautiful optics! Get a hold of yourself! He's too busy with his duties to notice you! But he __**has**__ been having his evening energon with me. Oh come on! He's just trying to be nice and make you feel welcome. He is Prime, after all. It is probably one of his duties! _

Elita shook her helm a little to clear her processor, only to see Optimus eyeing her quizzically. "Is everything all right, Elita?" He asked

"Yes, everything is fine, Optimus. I was just thinking, is all, and I realized I was being rude to you". Elita said quietly.

"It's all right, Elita. I was doing a bit of thinking, myself," he said with a chuckle. _It's now or never! _he thought. "Actually Elita, I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me. There is something I would like to show you", Optimus said softly.

Elita couldn't believe her audio receptors! Optimus Prime wanted to spend time with her! She must be dreaming! She opened her mouth plates to answer him, but nothing would come out.

Optimus saw her trying to speak, and his spark sank. _Primus, I must have really upset her! I __**knew **__I shouldn't have asked her yet! I'm such a fool! Will she ever forgive me? _

"I'm sorry I upset you, Elita. Please forgive me. You are in no way obligated to go with me. I think it's best if I return to my quarters for the night," Optimus said, as he began to rise.

"Please don't leave, Optimus!" Elita cried, having finally found her voice. "You didn't upset me at all, only surprised me. I would love to take a walk with you." she said softly, laying her small hand on Optimus' arm.

His spark soared with happiness at her words, but now HE was having trouble finding words with her hand on his arm!

"I-I will be at your quarters tomorrow afternoon at 15:00, if that is acceptable," he said, gulping.

"15:00 will be perfect," Elita said. Having finished her energon, she rose to leave, throwing the empty cube away. "May I see you to your quarters?" Optimus asked.

"I'd like that. Thank you very much," Elita said softly. Optimus offered his arm, and he and Elita made their way down the long halls to her quarters. Arriving at her door, Elita keyed in her code, and the door opened with a soft hiss. Optimus turned to face Elita, and taking one of her small hands in his huge one, he brought her hand to his mouth plates and placed a small kiss there.

"Until tomorrow, then", he rumbled lowly; and turned toward his own quarters.

Elita stood there, stunned for a moment, then regained her composure and entered her quarters. She let the door close behind her, and leaned against it, with a dreamy look in her optics. "He kissed my hand! Oh my Primus, he kissed my hand!" She almost squealed.

Elita awoke the next morning, and the only thought on her processor was that she was going to spend the afternoon with Optimus. She quickly showered and spent hours waxing and polishing her armor. It shone so bright, Sunstreaker would hang his head in shame! She checked her internal chronometer, and found she had two hours to go before Optimus would be there. She decided to read a holo novel while she waited, but she found it difficult to concentrate.

Optimus was having the same problem in his quarters. He too had showered, and though he rarely used wax or polish, he borrowed some of Sunstreaker's best wax, and waxed himself to a brilliant shine. He decided to get some work done while he waited, but that was easier said than done. He was working on a report that Prowl had requested of him, and as much of a stickler about deadlines as Prowl was, he would have Prime's tailpipe if it wasn't in on time. Finally, it was 14:55, just enough time to walk to Elita's quarters. At exactly 15:00, (Prime was a stickler about promptness, too!) Optimus knocked on Elita's door, and when it opened, Optimus thought his optics would explode from the unbelievable beauty before them. For a few moments, he was rendered totally speechless.

Elita was awestruck when she opened the door. She had never seen such a handsome mech. Just the way the light made his armor shine was enough to make her spark flutter wildly! She wasn't sure she could trust herself to speak coherently, so she opted to stay silent for the moment. Optimus, meanwhile, had recovered the use of his voice - somewhat.

"Y-you look lovely, Elita"; he stammered. "S-shall we go?" He offered Elita his arm and they walked toward the entrance to the base. He hadn't been this nervous in thousands of years, since the first time he courted Elita. _Primus! I'm as nervous as a youngling on his first date! _They left the base and walked through a thick forest. "Offline your optics, Elita. I have a surprise for you", he said softly. She did as he asked, and he guided her through the maze of huge trees for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few earth minutes.

"You can online your optics now, Elita", he said quietly. She found herself in a large clearing, large enough for Optimus to lie down comfortably. But that was not all. The clearing was overlooking a majestic stone cliff. The view was breathtaking. The forest continued just as thick on the other side, and far below, a rushing river could be heard. But that was not what caught Elita's optic. There in the center of the clearing was a small table, just large enough for the two of them, and it was covered with a white cloth. In the center of the table was a single rose made entirely of rose quartz, and polished to a beautiful shine. Next to it was two cubes of Wheeljack's finest high grade energon.

"Everything's beautiful, Optimus", Elita said, tears glistening in her optics. "Where did you find such a beautiful rose?" Elita said; gently touching the delicate rose.

"I made it for you. I'm glad you like it", he said quietly. He gently took Elita's hand and guided her to one of the two chairs that were placed by the table.

"You made the rose? For me? I-it's beautiful! Thank you!" She squeaked. Optimus set a cube by her, and took the other for himself. They sipped the high grade slowly, as they talked. "How did you find this place, Optimus? It's so beautiful here." she asked.

"I found it one day when I went for a walk to clear my processor. I come here sometimes, just to get away from the stresses of being Prime for awhile. I thought you would enjoy it", he said, his facemask hiding a small smile. As they talked and enjoyed each other's company, they watched the sun go down, and the stars come out. "I have had a wonderful time, Elita, but I believe we should be getting back to the base," Optimus said. He rose and offered Elita his arm, and they walked back to the base. He walked her to her quarters, and she opened her door, but before he could walk away, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek plate!

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Optimus. I hope we can do this again, soon," she said; quickly ducking into her room and closing the door.

Optimus was floored by her kiss, and stood there, not moving, for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. His faceplates flushed a deep crimson behind his battle mask, and he found himself hurrying to his quarters before anyone spotted him. The only thing his poor addled processor could come up with was WOW! He stood just inside his door in a haze, trying to clear his processor, but all he could think of was Elita's kiss. He would be lucky to get any recharge tonight, but he didn't care!

Elita stood inside her quarters, replaying the night's events. Optimus was wonderful, and such a gentlemech. She retrieved the rose he made her from her subspace and placed it on the table next to her berth. She lay down upon her berth, and pulled her blankets up around her, and fell into recharge, thinking about her evening with Optimus, and how her lip plates still tingled from the kiss she gave him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Sorry about the wait for an update. I have been trying to decide how I want this next chapter to go, and I keep changing my mind! My poor addled brain can't take it! On with the show!**

_Italics : Thinking_

It had been a few earth weeks since Optimus had taken Elita on their date. He had been away on a mission to stop some Cons and had been gone over a week. Elita spent the time going on a few drives with Bee (Optimus had asked him to stay behind and keep an optic on her), relaxing in the rec room, or just thinking. More often than not, her thoughts turned to a certain red and blue mech. She didn't know what it was about him, but it seemed that every time she was near him, or even thought about him, her spark would flutter; but when she kissed his cheek plate, her spark actually _jumped. _She was seriously beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with her spark. "Maybe I should go see Ratchet"; she thought. Her processor made up, she made her way to Ratchet's medbay. The door hissed open, and Elita saw Ratchet across the room, back plates turned to her.

"If you two processor challenged pit spawned imbeciles don't leave my medbay this instant, I'll-" Ratchet turned around, wrench in hand, to throw at the offending bots, only to see Elita standing there, mouth plates agape, fear in her optics. "I am so sorry, Elita. I thought it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe again. They have been in here several times today, wanting me to fix whatever dent or scratch they get on their precious armor! It's enough to drive me crazier than Blitzwing! Anyway, what brings you to see me today?" He helped Elita get on the berth nearest him.

"I think something might be wrong with my spark, Ratchet. It's been fluttering a lot, recently," she said. She felt a slight tingle as Ratchet scanned her.

"Open your breastplates for me, please. I would like to check your spark chamber, just to make sure nothing is wrong inside", he said. Elita obliged, and soon her bright blue spark shone from within her chassis. "Nothing seems out of order here", Ratchet said. "What exactly are you doing when you feel the fluttering?

Elita blushed a little, turning her helm away from Ratchet. "I was thinking…" she whispered.

Ratchet raised a brow ridge. "Oh? And what were you thinking about?" He asked, hiding a knowing smile.

"Optimus" Elita whispered shyly.

"Well Elita; there is absolutely nothing wrong with you that I can see. Just make sure you are getting enough recharge and energon, and you will be fine. Now if there is nothing else, I have work I need to finish", he said turning quickly so she couldn't see him smile. It wouldn't be long now, and his leader would have his spark mate back. He was sure of it.

"Thanks Ratchet", Elita said as she closed her breastplates and hopped off the berth. She left the medbay and began to walk to her quarters. As she rounded a corner, she hit something hard, knocking her back a few feet onto her backside. "Owww" she moaned, rubbing her helm. She looked up, and once the blurriness in her optics cleared, she saw a very familiar pair of blue legs.

"Elita! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Optimus asked worriedly as he helped her to her feet.

"Y-yes, Optimus, I-I'm fine"; she stammered, feeling the familiar fluttering in her spark again.

"My crew and I just got back from our mission, and I wanted to see if you would like to have some energon with me this evening. You weren't in your quarters, and Bee said he saw you heading toward the medbay. Is everything all right? Why did you need to see Ratchet?" he asked worriedly.

"N-nothing's wrong, Optimus, I-I just had a checkup, that's all." She whispered. Her spark was fluttering so much she thought it would jump right out of her chassis! What was going on? Why does this only happen around _him_?

"Elita? Will you join me for some energon?" Optimus asked softly, shaking Elita from her thoughts.

"Yes, I-I would like that"; she said softly, taking the arm Optimus offered her. They made their way through the corridors until they stopped outside Optimus' quarters. "What are we doing here?" she squeaked. "I thought we were going to the rec room".

"Some of my men are relaxing after a difficult mission, and they can get a bit rowdy. Nothing a lady like you should be exposed to. Besides, I thought you might like a more….intimate setting" he rumbled lowly. Optimus keyed in his access code and escorted Elita inside. He led her to his enormous couch, and quickly procured a bottle of high-grade given to him by Wheeljack (If Prowl knew he had it he would glitch!), and two empty cubes. Sitting beside Elita, he poured some into a cube and handed it to her. After he poured some for himself, he set the bottle down and, after taking a sip, turned to face Elita. In the few moments before he spoke, the events of the past few weeks replayed themselves in his processor.

_That one evening I shared with Elita was wonderful. I haven't felt like that since I was a young bot on Cybertron, courting her the first time! She was so beautiful! The setting sunlight reflecting in her armor was almost enough to still my spark. I wished we could stay there forever, just the two of us. When she kissed my cheek plate that night, I thought I was going to pull a Prowl, and glitch, right there in the hall! I hated to have to leave her for the mission, but those blasted Cons had to be stopped. I must admit, though, I had to use every bit of my self control to focus on the mission, when all my fool processor wanted to focus on was her! Once we finished, I wasted no time in getting back to base, and my Elita. Several of my men were constantly yelling for me to slow down; the loudest being Ironhide! Once back at base, I headed straight for her quarters, despite being tired from the mission and long drive back. When she didn't answer her door, I searched the rest of the base for her. I was becoming frantic with worry because I couldn't find her. I wondered if the mission was just a front to get me away from the base so the Cons could get to Elita again. I was just about to com Prowl to ask him to check the cameras for anything suspicious, when I ran into Bumblebee in the hall. He told me he had seen Elita go towards the medbay. Feeling like the weight of Cybertron lifted off my shoulders, I ran for the medbay, wondering why Elita would have gone there. _

"Please don't think me too forward, Elita, but I must say this. I missed you while I was gone" he said quietly.

"It's alright, Optimus. I-I missed you, too", she whispered.

Just then, an idea pricked at the back of Optimus' processor. She had kissed him on the cheek plates. Should he return the gesture? He wanted to, he knew that, but how would she feel about it? He didn't want to frighten her away, but having her this close it was hard to resist! Optimus made up his processor. He was going to try it, and hopefully she wouldn't be upset with him. He looked over at her, and seeing she was looking away from him, he saw his chance. Leaning over, he was just about to kiss her cheek plate when Elita turned her helm quickly.

"Optimus, I- mmph!" Their lips met unexpectedly, and all thoughts were forgotten at that moment. Optimus reached over and gently caressed her cheek plate as the kiss continued for just a brief moment more. He used all of his legendary willpower and forced himself to pull away. Optimus was a bit worried. He hadn't meant for this to happen, and he only hoped he didn't frighten poor Elita. What must she think of him? Would she walk away from him? Would he lose her all over again, all because of an accident?

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So, what do you guys think? How will Elita react to the kiss? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Time for a brand new chapter! A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed! Reviews make my day. And now, on with the show!**

Elita was in a bit of shock. She couldn't make her processor form a coherent thought. All she could do was stare at Optimus as he pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. Once her processor cleared a bit, she began to think about what had happened. Her lips still tingled from Optimus's kiss. She knew it had been accidental, but it was spark-stopping nonetheless. She couldn't stop her spark from pounding. When their lips had touched, she thought it would jump right out of her chassis! But what was puzzling her was that his kiss seemed familiar, somehow. She couldn't understand how, because she had only met him a few months ago.

Unbeknownst to Elita, Optimus was having his own internal struggle. All sorts of jumbled up thoughts ran through his dazed processor. He had only wanted to kiss her cheek plate, but when she had turned her helm unexpectedly, and the kiss had been on the lips instead, he couldn't help himself. He just had to kiss her. He couldn't believe how soft and warm her lips were! It took every ounce of strength he had not to wrap his arms around her; pull her close, and kiss her senseless, but he knew he needed to control himself, for her sake. He would never forgive himself if he frightened or hurt her in any way. He could only hope and pray she didn't hate him now. As he sat next to Elita, her small hand in his enormous one, he tried to read her expression, but all he got was a rather dazed look from her. He had to say something to her, but what? He swallowed hard and began to speak.

"Elita, I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I only meant to give you a kiss on the cheek plate, like you gave me. I understand if you are upset with me. Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters?" Optimus said; optics lowered. He couldn't bring himself to look her in her optics.

Elita had finally recovered enough to speak, and seeing the sad look in Optimus's optics, she knew she needed to reassure him. "It's ok, Optimus. It just - surprised me, that's all. I'm not upset with you at all;" she said softly.

Optimus looked as if the weight of Cybertron lifted off his broad shoulders. Heaving a great sigh of relief, he found himself looking Elita in the optics once again, but what he saw confused him a bit. She had a bit of a puzzled look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out.

"Elita; is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes, Optimus, everything is fine. I was just lost in thought." she said, leaning against him, her helm resting gently on his shoulder.

Optimus slowly put his arm around Elita, holding her close. "What were you thinking about?" he said quietly.

"Nothing much. Only how lucky I feel having a mech as sweet as you around;" she sighed. Elita sat up and looked at Optimus, her optics softly glowing. She stayed that way for a few moments, before slowly lifting her hand, and gently touching his cheek plate. Optimus froze, unsure what to do next. He loved the feel of her small soft hand on his cheek plate. He closed his optics and ever so slightly leaned into her hand.

Elita gently caressed his cheek plate a moment longer, and while his optics were still closed, she leaned up and gently touched her lips to his. She slowly closed her own optics and let her hands slowly slide around his neck, pulling him closer.

Optimus was stunned for a moment, then slid one arm around her tiny waist, and gently supported her back with the other. He relished the feel of her soft lips on his, and slowly deepened the kiss. The kiss was pure bliss. Had he died and gone to the matrix? If so, he never wanted to come back. After so many years without Elita, to finally have her in his arms was almost more than he could bear. He softly nibbled her bottom lip, eliciting a soft whimper from Elita.

The kiss continued awhile longer, neither one wanting to stop, but finally they pulled apart, and Elita snuggled deep into Optimus's arms. It wasn't long before she drifted into recharge, Optimus following soon after; both having finally found comfort in each other's arms.

Unbeknownst to Optimus and Elita, Sunny and Sides had been outside Prime's quarters all evening, spying on them and trying to gather some ammunition for a good prank on them. They were so busy scheming that they didn't notice Ironhide walking down the corridor.

"What are you two knuckleheads doing outside Prime's quarters? You two know very well he doesn't want to be disturbed while he's in his private quarters!" Ironhide roared.

"Shhh! Optimus and Elita are recharging, stupid!" hissed Sides.

Ironhide's optics turned a deep purple, and he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Oh scrap! For once, Sides, shut your big mouth and RUN!" Sunny cried. Before either one could move, Ironhide had both of them by the back of the neck. _CLANG!_ He knocked their helms together.

"Aw, sorry, you two! I seem to have dented your helms. Allow me to escort you to Dr. Hatchet!," he chuckled evilly.

"Noooooo! Not Hatchet! We'll behave, we promise!" Sides howled. Ironhide just kept walking to the medbay, Sunny and Sides howling the whole way.

"I have a couple of patients for you, Ratchet," Ironhide said as he burst through the doors. He dropped them on adjoining berths and Ratchet quickly (and painfully) strapped them down.

"What did these two idiots do this time, Ironhide?" Ratchet said, pulling out his favorite wrench.

"I caught them spying on Prime while he was in his quarters with Elita," Ironhide growled.

"Oh they were, were they? I'll take extra good care of them, don't you worry, Ironhide!" Ratchet said, grabbing a rather large hammer in the other hand.

"For the love of Primus, Ironhide, don't leave us here!" Sunny shrieked as Ratchet walked up to his berth. Ironhide just turned and walked out of the medbay, the sounds of several loud clangs and Sunny and Sides howling in pain following him into the corridor.

**A/N: Well, Optimus and Elita have shared their first real kiss! What do you think will happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been sooo long since I updated! My plot bunnies ran away and I've had the very worst time trying to find them! Anyone have a spare bunny trap? On a side note, I saw Bumblebee today! I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a beautiful yellow Camaro with black racing stripes AND Autobot insignias! And they weren't decals, either! It also had Transformers written in the racing stripes on the hood! EEEP! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Elita woke early the next morning still wrapped snugly in Optimus' arms. She remained still so as not to wake the still recharging mech. She heard a low rumble coming from his chassis and giggled softly. Optimus was snoring again! Wait- _again?_ Where did that come from? How could she possibly know he snores? Well, no use worrying about it, with those warm, strong arms lulling her back into recharge. She snuggled into his warm chassis, her head resting directly over his spark, and slowly slipped back into recharge. She didn't notice a glow behind his chest plates as she lay on his chest, nor did she notice her own breastplates glow in response.

Optimus awoke a short time later, to find Elita snuggled against him. He was sorely tempted to stay right where he was, and just watch her recharge and enjoy the feel of her in his arms, but he knew he had work to do. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he slid one arm under her knee joints and gently held her close as he carried her to his berth. He gently laid her on the massive berth and laid a soft warm blanket over her. He bent down and gently kissed her soft lips before turning to leave.

Elita woke for the second time a few hours later. She looked around, confused for a moment, wondering where she was. She soon realized she was lying on an enormous berth, and remembering being snuggled up to Optimus earlier, she realized this must be his berthroom. Sighing quietly, she decided she needed to get up and have a shower, and some energon. Flinging back the soft blanket she had been covered with, she got up and made her way to Optimus' private washrack. She didn't think he'd mind her using it just this once. Walking inside, she quickly shed her armor and turned the solvent on and stepped inside.

Optimus made his way back to his quarters to see if Elita was up yet, and to bring her some energon. He quickly entered his passcode and the door hissed open. Stepping inside, he set the cube of energon on the table and walked to his berthroom. Upon entering, he saw Elita was nowhere in sight. Figuring Elita had decided to return to her own quarters, he decided to have a quick shower, and then he would bring the energon to her. Stepping into the washrack, he closed the door behind him and began removing his upper armor. The first piece of his armor hit the hard floor with a loud clang. No sooner had it dropped, he heard a piercing femme screech.

"_AAAAAAAHHH!" _Elita screeched, quickly grabbing a towel.Optimus whipped his helm around to see a _very_ embarrassed Elita holding a towel in front of her armorless protoform.

"E-Elita I'm s-so sorry!" He stammered, turning away quickly and reaching for his own piece of chassis armor. "I didn't realize you were in here. I- I thought you had gone back to your own quarters." Poor Optimus felt his faceplates flush crimson and his cooling fans kick in at the realization that she had been unarmored in front of him! He quickly left the room and allowed her to finish, thanking Primus he had only removed his chest plates!

Elita emerged a few moments later, armor in place, and gleaming brightly. "Orion, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd mind if I used your washrack this once. I never expected you to return so quickly." She lowered her faceplates, blushing madly at remembering the sight if his broad, unarmored chest.

Optimus looked at Elita, a look of shock on his faceplate. "W-what did you call me?" He whispered.

"Orion, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Please, say something, Orion!" She begged.

"Elita, you called me Orion. I haven't used that name in thousands of years." He said softly. "How did you know that name?"

"I- I don't know. It just seemed right, somehow." She said, her soft voice ending in a whisper. Just as Elita was about to speak again, another name hit her processor. "Optimus, who is Ariel?" Elita asked quietly.

"You are, my love, or rather, you were." He rumbled softly. "You stopped using that name at the same time I stopped using Orion Pax."

"Optimus, I'm frightened. What is happening to me? Why is my processor confusing me like this?" She whimpered.

Optimus took her in his arms and held her close, gently stroking her helm. "Shhh, love. Don't be frightened. You are just beginning to recover some of your memory." He said. The hand that had been stroking her helm slid forward and gently caressed her cheek. He slowly lowered his helm and softly touched his lips to hers. "I'm here, sweetspark," he whispered, holding her close. "My Ariel;" he rumbled softly.

**Ok, I know this was short, but I really wanted to get something out for you guys after being gone so long. I will try to make the next chapter** **longer, and there will be a bit of a time jump so I can move this along** **a bit for you, cause I have a surprise in store for you, my readers! You will see in a couple of chapters! Hee Hee! Please review! They really make my day and inspire me to write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I was focusing on my newest story, **_**Life's a Gas**_** for awhile. As I said in my last chapter, there will be a time jump so I don't bore everyone and I can move my story along. Anyway, on with the show!**

Quite a few months had passed since Elita began recovering her memory. She had remembered quite a bit in that time, but she still didn't remember her bond with Optimus, or that she was commander of the femme contingent on Cybertron. She didn't even remember she was a femme warrior!

Optimus had taken to spending every moment he could spare with her as she slowly regained her memory. Sometimes they would go for walks in the woods as they had on their first "date" on Earth, sometimes they would go for long drives, communicating via comlink, and sometimes they would just stay in his quarters and drink energon and cuddle on his huge sofa. Of course, Optimus stole his share of kisses, not that Elita minded! He and Elita had gone to a secluded beach, where they could remain in their bipedal forms without worrying about being seen. Elita had been rather tired when they returned, and decided to recharge early. Optimus had escorted her to her quarters, kissed her goodnight, and (reluctantly) returned to his own quarters. He was sitting at his desk reading a data pad that Prowl had left there. On it was a report regarding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's latest prank. He noted Prowl had given them three days brig time, signed off on the report and placed it on the finished stack on the desk. He was about to pick up another pad when the perimeter alarm sounded.

"DECEPTICON ATTACK! REPEAT! DECEPTICON ATTACK! ALL AUTOBOTS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Red Alert screamed over the loudspeakers. Optimus barreled out of his quarters only to see Elita standing outside her door, a frightened look on her faceplates.

"What's going on, Optimus?" She yelled, so as to be heard over the screaming alarm.

"The Decepticons are attacking, Elita. Go back inside and lock your door. Don't come out until I come and get you. You will be safe inside."

"Please stay with me, Optimus! I'm frightened!" Elita begged, tears shining in her optics.

Optimus pulled her close and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, sweetspark, but I can't. I must lead my mechs into battle. I will return soon. Go inside now, Elita. I love you." He gave her one last look before running toward the base entrance and the battle without.

The battle was fierce! It seemed that Megatron had brought all the Decepticons to the battle. Ironhide, in his typical fashion, was fighting three 'Cons at once. Bumblebee had his servos full with Ravage. Every Autobot was fighting at least one Con. High in the air, the command trine, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp flew in formation, peppering the Autobots below with laser fire with each pass. Optimus was busy fighting Megatron, and both were dealing the other staggering blows, mixed with blasts from their respective cannons.

Meanwhile Elita paced about her quarters, her emotions alternating between fear for Optimus, and fear of the battle itself. She could hear every laser blast, every grunt of pain, every shouted command. She had to do something, but what? She couldn't just stay here and let Optimus get hurt, or worse. She made up her processor. She was going to help somehow, even if Optimus got angry with her. She would deal with the repercussions later. She left her quarters and sole across the hall to Optimus' quarters. After entering his pass code, (he had given it to her months ago) she went to his berthroom and found a small Ion pistol she knew he kept there. Checking to see that it was fully charged, and the safety off, she left his quarters and raced for the base entrance. After leaving the relative security of the base, she hid behind a large boulder and prepared to fire at the first Decepticon that ventured too close. Just then Dirge landed in front of her. Elita took careful aim and shot, hitting Dirge in the shoulder. Dirge yelled in pain, and looked around him, trying to figure out where the shot had come from.

Optimus had a sudden feeling Elita was in danger. Summoning all his strength, he punched Megatron as hard as he could, sending him flying. Megatron hit the ground with an enormous thud, and lay still, too dazed to get up right away. Optimus took a moment to look around, forgetting Megatron for the moment. He saw a brief flash of pink far to his left and realized Elita was outside, in the middle of the battle! He saw Dirge, at the same instant Dirge saw Elita, and both raised their weapons to fire; Optimus on Dirge, and Dirge on Elita.

"Elita, get back inside, NOW!" Optimus thundered, firing at Dirge. Unbeknownst to Optimus, Megatron had recovered from the punch, and seeing Prime distracted, fired his fusion cannon at Optimus, hitting him in the middle of his back, near his spark chamber. Optimus screamed in pain, and fell to the ground and lay still, deep in stasis lock.

"OPTIMUS, NO!" Elita yelled, running toward him. Prowl, having seen the whole thing, ran over to his fallen leader, intending to protect him until Ratchet could get there, and also to protect Elita.

"Your course of action was quite illogical, Elita. You are unable to fight. Logic would dictate that if one cannot fight, one should not be in battle!" Prowl said, shielding her as he and Ironhide drove Megatron away from them.

Just then, something snapped within Elita. Prime's Ion pistol long forgotten, a scaled back version of his Ion blaster appeared in her hands from her subspace. "Prowl, I'll cover Optimus and wait for Ratchet. You need to take Ironhide, Mirage, and Hound and Distract the 'Cons with one of Hound's holograms. Mirage can sneak around and strike from within their ranks. And for Primus' sakes, send someone to get Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from the brig! We need them out here!" Elita barked out.

"If you don't mind, I'll give the orders around here! Prime has entrusted command to me should he ever become unable to command, himself. It would be highly illogical to allow a femme to command a group of mechs!" Prowl said, feeling rather miffed.

"Understand this, Prowl! I am the commander of the femme contingent on Cybertron, and as such, I outrank you. When I am here, _I_ will assume command as Prime's mate, _and_ second only to him! Now get moving, mech! We have a battle to win!" She looked over to see Prowl standing there, right optic twitching.

"Don't you _dare _glitch on me! Snap out of it! The Autobots need you!"

Prowl looked as if he had been slapped for a brief moment. Recovering quickly, he snapped to attention. "As you wish, commander!" He turned, sharply saluting Elita, and went to put her plan into action.

Elita stayed right by Optimus, firing her blaster at any 'Con that dared get too close. Finally, Ratchet arrived and began working on Prime. Elita looked around to see a sudden flash of red and yellow, as Sunny and Sides joined the battle, whooping with glee. It wasn't long before the Decepticons retreated, and Ratchet, Prowl, Sunny, and Sides carried Prime's still form into the base to continue working on him. Elita followed close behind, watching their every move.

"Alright, if you're not in danger of off lining, GETOUT OF MY MEDBAY!" Ratchet yelled. "I can't work with you all standing around in here. That goes for you, too, Elita!"

"I'm not going anywhere, medic, and nothing you can say will change that! He has stayed by my side, helping me through my memory loss, and I _will _stay by his side!" Elita growled.

"Fine, you can stay, buy please stay out of my way!" Ratchet grumbled angrily.

Elita sat by Prime's berth, holding his servo as Ratchet worked feverishly to fix his injuries. Finally, after many hours, Ratchet wiped his servos on a cloth and gathered his tools to clean them. "I've done all I can, but he's still deep in stasis lock. He could awaken tomorrow, or it could be awhile. It's too soon to tell yet. Get some recharge, Elita. You need to rest after the long battle today." Ratchet said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ratchet. I already told you that. I can recharge right here by Optimus, if you insist, but I am NOT leaving him!" Elita stated firmly.

Ratchet sighed deeply. "All right, Elita, but at least let me pull another berth beside him so you can lie down. No need getting stiff joints from recharging in a chair" he said. After pulling a berth over next to Optimus and making sure Elita was lying down, he turned to leave the medbay. "Stubborn femmes!" he grumbled under his breath.

**Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope the battle scene was ok, as I have never written one before. Well, Elita has recovered the rest of her memory! YAYS! This story isn't over yet, so don't worry! How did you like this chapter? Please let me know. I love reading your reviews! By the way, thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I forgot to mention it in the beginning. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? I am just floored by all the positive reviews I've had. I would love to name each and every one of you that has reviewed this story so far, but alas, my poor little brain won't let me remember everyone's names! Anyway, I love all the reviews, and I get so excited when I see a new one! They make me want to write so much more. And away we go! Hey! Who let Powerglide in here?**

It had been a week since the battle that had left Optimus injured and deep in stasis lock. Elita had stayed by his side, day and night, much to Ratchet's chagrin. Elita had requested that Jazz take command in her place so she could stay with Optimus. She was sitting next to Optimus, her head resting on his chest plate. The soft beeps of the machinery he was connected to and the gentle humming of his spark had almost lulled her into recharge. Ratchet walked over to check on Optimus, and Elita was alert at once, but Ratchet was so busy he didn't notice.

"Ratchet -"

"AAAH!" Ratchet screamed, nearly knocking himself upside the helm with his own wrench. "Primus, femme! You scared me half to death! I nearly lubricated on myself! What do you want?" He growled, still clearly agitated.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I didn't mean to startle you like that." Elita said, chuckling softly. "I just wanted to know if there has been any change in Optimus' condition. I'm worried about him. It's been a week now, and he still hasn't awakened. Do you have any idea when he will?" She asked.

"His injuries were rather extensive, but the shot missed his spark chamber, thank Primus. He is recovering, but slowly. Injuries, such as the ones he sustained can be fixed, but they put a great deal of stress on his system. He will actually heal faster the longer he stays in stasis, as his body can use all available resources for repairs, instead of day to day functions. We are all worried about our leader, Elita. Every bot here has been in to either see him, or enquire about his condition; sometimes both. I can assure you he will be fine. I can also tell by the readings I am getting that he knows you are near." Ratchet continued to check the various monitors, and checked Optimus' repairs, to ensure they were healing well. As he was doing this, one machine began to beep. Ratchet rushed over to see what was going on, and a frown crossed his faceplates. "I was afraid something like this might happen." he said softly

"Ratchet, what's going on? Is something wrong with Optimus?" Elita asked, worry evident on her faceplates.

"The spark rate monitor is showing a decrease in Optimus' spark rate." Ratchet sighed.

"I thought you said he was going to be fine!" Elita cried, energon tears pooling in her optics. "Please Ratchet; you have to help him! I can't lose him after all we have been through!"

"Calm down, Elita. You'll be no good to Optimus if you panic. He can feel everything you feel through your bond, and anxiety will only make things worse." Ratchet continued to work on Optimus, all the while trying to figure out what had caused the decrease in spark rate to begin with. Suddenly Ratchet stopped cold. "Of course! Primus, why didn't I think of this before? Elita, his bond with you has been weakened because of your near off lining and the amnesia you suffered along with it prevented the two of you from renewing your bond. A spark bond would strengthen his spark and correct the low spark rate. It could also hasten his healing"

"How can I bond with him while he's in stasis lock, Ratchet? He needs to be conscious to signal his chest plates to open."

"You're forgetting something, Elita. Remember how I told you that he can feel that you are near? He feels you in his spark, and his spark will respond to yours when it is close. All you need to do is open your chest plate, and his spark will do the rest. I am going to go to my office for a little while. I want you to spark bond with him while I'm gone, and for Primus' sake, lock the medbay doors before you do. I don't want anyone disturbing you two. Spark bonding is meant to be private." He walked toward his office, entered, and closed the door.

Elita laid her servo gently on Optimus' cheek plate and caressed it softly. She then leaned down and kissed him, her mouth plates lingering upon his for a few moments, and signaled her chest plates to open. She looked down at Optimus, and noticed his had opened as well.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was puttering in his office, straightening his desk, while he was trying to give Elita time to bond with Optimus. A brilliant flash of light, seen through the crack in the door, told him the bond was in progress. The light flared brighter and brighter, until it finally dimmed and he heard the telltale sounds of two sets of chest plates closing. Knowing the bond had completed, Ratchet went to check on his patient. Arriving at Optimus' berth, he saw Elita lying next to Optimus, and cuddled up to him, her helm resting on his shoulder, recharging soundly. He proceeded to check the spark rate monitor, and saw that Optimus' spark rate had returned to normal. He knew he should wake Elita and tell her the spark bond had worked, but he didn't have the spark to do it. He rechecked all the monitors, and finding everything to his liking, turned to leave so Optimus and Elita could rest.

"Ratchet?" Elita whispered sleepily. He turned to see Elita, optics barely online, looking up at him. "Did the spark bond work? Is Optimus' spark rate normal now?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Elita; the bond was a success. Prime's spark rate is normal and he is stable. Go back to recharge, now. You need the rest." Ratchet walked away to clean up the medbay and Elita snuggled closer to Optimus and drifted off into a long and peaceful recharge.

Several hours later, Elita awoke from her recharge and looked up at Optimus from where she lay snuggled against him. She kissed his cheek plate and began to get up. She soon found she was unable to, as a strong arm held her close. Ratchet noticed Elita stirring and hurried over to check on Optimus once again. Just then, a deep groan emanated from Optimus. His cerulean optics lit dimly, and sensing his mate next to him, held her close. He also sensed another mech close by, and his protective coding activated to keep his mate safe.

"Mine!" he growled savagely, showing the mech that _this _femme was his, and he would protect her with his life, if need be.

Ratchet backed away, knowing that Optimus wasn't completely coherent right now, and with his protective coding active, he was a _very_ dangerous mech indeed. "Elita, you need to talk to Optimus and calm him down. His protective coding has activated and he sees me as a threat. Even in his weakened state, he will tear me apart if I get too close. He sees me as a threat and thinks I am trying to take you from him." Ratchet explained quietly.

Elita looked up at Optimus and spoke softly to him, sending pulses of love to him over their bond at the same time. "Sweetspark, relax. Everything is alright. I am in no danger whatsoever. We are in Ratchet's medbay, and the mech you are sensing is Ratchet. He only wants to make sure you are all right after your injury, nothing more. Please my love, shut down your protective coding." she said, stroking his faceplate gently. Elita's gentle touch and soft voice calmed Optimus, and his protective coding shut down as his processor finally completely came online and he awoke fully.

"Elita; I was so worried! The last thing I remember was seeing Dirge pointing his weapon at you. I thought I was going to lose you again, and I couldn't bear it;" he said, as energon tears pooled in his optics. He reached over and took Elita in his arms and held her close, his enormous frame shuddering as he wept.

"Shhh sweetspark, it's over now, and I'm safe;" she whispered. "I'm so sorry I frightened you.

Optimus looked down at her, tears still in his optics, and lowered his helm to kiss her. The kiss was somewhat needy, the feel of her lip plates on his reassuring him she was safe with him. Neither one wanted to stop, and they wouldn't have, but Ratchet's gruff voice ended their moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to give you one last checkup, then as long as things check out, you are free to go, Prime." Ratchet readied his instruments as Elita stood up from the berth and Optimus lay on his back. Ratchet thoroughly checked every system, and circuit, and lastly, his spark. Finding everything normal, he turned to Optimus. "You're free to go, Prime, but ONLY to your quarters! You are not to do any kind of work for one more week. I mean it, Prime! If I find out you've done any kind of work, even reading a data pad, I'll weld your backside to your berth, then smack you with my favorite wrench so hard your grand sparklings will feel it! Now get out of here, you two, and let me get back to work. And make sure you spark bond as often as you can. Your bond still needs strengthening!"

Elita and Optimus left the medbay and returned to Optimus' quarters (they would retrieve Elita's things later). Unbeknownst to them, Ratchet had sent Ironhide to guard the door so they wouldn't be disturbed while Optimus was recovering.

**Well, that completes one more chapter. The next chapter may be the last one. I hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, and remember: HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! This will most likely be the final chapter in this story, unless another plot bunny bites me. If anyone has any ideas they want to share to further my story, I am only too glad to listen. I am really excited about this chapter. The surprise I hinted about a few chapters ago will be revealed in this chapter! I hope you all like it! There will be song lyrics used in this chapter, but I don't own them! On with the story! By the way, :: speaking:: indicates talking on comlink. **

It had been three days since Optimus had been released from medbay. He had spent much of the first day recharging, as he was still exhausted from the last battle and his injuries. Elita stayed right beside him, bringing him energon, snuggling with him (he didn't want to let her go!); and even giving him a sponge bath of sorts, since he was still so tired and so very dirty from the battlefield.

Ironhide had been standing guard at their door, steadfast in his duty to see that they weren't disturbed, and to make sure Optimus didn't sneak out and try to go to his office! A few bots had tried to visit the couple, but when faced with 'Hide's cannons, quickly changed their processors! The only one allowed into Prime's quarters was Ratchet. He had gone to check on Optimus the day after he was released, only to find him engrossed in a data pad. Quickly grabbing his favorite wrench from his subspace, he held it in his servo, ready to whack Optimus.

"I thought I told you NO WORKING!" Ratchet bellowed. "You are supposed to be resting. Nothing more!" He moved to hit Optimus with the wrench, but a slender pink servo stopped him cold. He turned to see Elita; her normally bright blue optics now tinted red in the corners! Her other servo was holding her Ion pistol, finger on the trigger.

"Never, and I mean NEVER threaten my mech, Ratchet, unless you want me to improve your ventilation system with a few extra holes in your chassis! Elita snarled.

"Elita, love, please calm down. Ratchet only wants to make sure I am resting." He said softly, reaching up and removing the pistol from her servo and taking her small hand in his large one and squeezing gently. "Ratchet, I am reading a holonovel that Elita downloaded from the humans' internet."

Ratchet subspaced his wrench and stepped away from Optimus. Elita's optics had since returned to their usual bright blue, but he wasn't taking any chances! He knew the femme was a force to be reckoned with, and even Sunstreaker, as battle crazed as he could get, wouldn't go near her when she was angry! "All right you two, I'm finished for now. I'll be back to check on Optimus tomorrow. Remember, you two need to bond regularly. Don't look at me like that, Optimus! I know you are tired, but it will help you. Bonding actually strengthens your spark, and a strong spark will help you regain your strength quicker." Ratchet turned to leave, and found Ironhide snickering in the hallway.

"What's so funny, you old bucket of bolts?" He grumbled.

"Ah heard evr'thang Ratchet. Ya oughta be ashamed, letting a lil' femme like that scare ya!" Ironhide said, chuckling.

"Shut up, Ironhide, before I reformat you into a toaster!" Ratchet said, morphing his servo into a blowtorch.

"All right, ya old grouch, get outta here an' lemme do mah job!" 'Hide groused.

Ratchet morphed the blowtorch back into a servo, and headed back to the peace and quiet of his medbay. Ironhide leaned against the door and shuttered his optics, readying for a quick stasis nap. Any bot that thought he was asleep and tried to sneak past him would have a rude awakening, indeed! His systems were very sensitive, and picked up on the softest of sounds and the slightest movement. He had trained himself to be aware of everything around him, and that was the reason he was so deadly on the battlefield. Any 'Con that tried to sneak up on him was quickly detected and dispatched.

The rest of the week passed by relatively quickly, and Optimus found himself back to his old routine, but with one small difference. He had his spark mate back, and the other mechs saw the difference in him because of it. He smiled more, and was even going to the rec room to relax with the other mechs, instead of just grabbing a cube of energon and hiding in his office. His favorite times were when Elita would come to his office to keep him company when she didn't have any work to do herself. More often than not, he wouldn't get much work done. He would instead, pull Elita into his lap and cuddle with her, or nuzzle her neck, and sometimes he'd just kiss her passionately until they both were breathless! Optimus hadn't been this happy since before he left Cybertron. Now, if only the stupid war with the Decepticons would just end, he would be the happiest mech on Earth AND Cybertron!

Once Optimus was cleared for duty, Elita threw herself into her role as femme commander, even though she was the only femme currently on base. She fulfilled her duty by helping Optimus in any way she could, whether it be training, discipline, or just kicking 'Con skid plate! She remembered on one occasion not too long ago she had to assume command after she and Prowl had to discipline Optimus for a prank he helped the twins pull on Ratchet! As funny as that had been, (and it was hysterical!) she knew she couldn't let him get away with it since he was always disciplining the twins for their pranks. Optimus knew this as well, and gladly took his punishment, which was three hours in the brig, per Prowl's request. He didn't regret pulling the prank. It had been fun, and made him feel like a young bot again. Having Elita around was truly bringing out his mischievous side, but he still kept it under control. He had to keep order, after all.

The two lovebirds were currently in their now shared quarters, snuggling on the couch, sipping some high grade. Optimus had convinced Wheeljack to make some energon candy foe Elita and he was now feeding them to her, reveling in the feel of her soft lips on his fingers. Every so often, he would sneak a kiss, and he loved tasting the energon candy on her glossa. On one occasion, he kissed her while she still had a piece of candy in her mouth, and they passed it back and forth between them as they kissed, until the piece was gone. Optimus noticed Elita would rub her chest plate, over her spark. She didn't seem to even notice she was doing it.

"Elita, sweetspark, is everything ok? I have been noticing you rubbing your chest plate, over your spark, are you in pain, my love?" He rumbled softly.

"Nothing is wrong, love. I think I'm just reacting to all the love you've been sending through our bond, sweetspark." Elita said. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the jaw, and he turned and caught her mouth with his, pulling her in for a long, deep kiss. After awhile, he pulled away, reluctantly. Scooping her up and cradling her in his arms, he carried her to their berth. They continued to kiss and snuggle, whispering soft endearments to each other until they both fell into recharge.

Elita woke the next morning, and set about fixing their morning energon. She had warmed the energon and was bringing Optimus his cube when a sharp pain hit her.

"Ahh! Optimus!" She shrieked, dropping the cubes and clutching her chest plates. Optimus leapt out of the berth and ran to Elita.

"What is it, sweetspark? What's wrong?" He asked, fear in his optics.

"Spark…hurts…" She gasped.

Optimus scooped her up and ran with her to Ratchet's medbay. Bursting through the door, he yelled for Ratchet, while gently laying Elita on a nearby berth. Elita kept a death grip on his servo, squeezing painfully. Ratchet came running to see what was wrong.

"What's going on, Optimus? Why have you brought Elita here?" Ratchet asked.

"Elita's having pain in her spark. What's wrong with her, Ratchet? Please help her!" Optimus cried, nearing hysterics.

"Calm down, or I'll make you leave, Optimus. I will take good care of her, but I don't need you losing control. Elita needs you right now, so pull yourself together, Prime! Now Elita, tell me what happened." Ratchet said.

"I w-was bringing Optimus some e-energon, and out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain in m-my s-spark" Elita gasped. "AAAH! Ratchet, it hurts! She screamed, squeezing Optimus' servo painfully.

Ratchet began hooking her up to an energon drip just to be safe, and proceeded to grab his scanner from subspace. He moved it over her spark chamber, and watched the screen intently. Suddenly, the machine beeped, and Ratchet looked even closer. His optics widened at what he saw. "Scrap!" He grumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong with her, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "Is there something wrong with her spark?"

"No, Optimus, there is nothing wrong with her spark. I know what's wrong with her, but I need Wheeljack's help, quickly! Let me com him and I'll explain everything." Ratchet quickly commed Wheeljack before Optimus could say anything more.

::Wheeljack, are you there?::

::I'm here Ratchet. What's going on?::

::I need you in Medbay NOW!::

::Whoa, no need to yell, Ratchet! What can I do you for?::

::How fast can you put together a protoform?::

::About an hour, as long as I have no interruptions. What do you need a protoform for, anyway?::

::Elita's expecting a sparkling, you idiot!::

::A sparkling? That's great! But why do you need the protoform now? We should still have a couple of weeks until the little one arrives.::

::The sparkling is coming NOW you dolt!::

::WHAT? Why didn't you say so? I'm on my way now. Wheeljack out!::

Ratchet turned off his comlink and faced Optimus. "As, I said before, I know what's causing Elita such pain." he said. "Congratulations are in order. Elita, you are carrying a sparkling!" he said with a smile on his faceplates. He looked over at Optimus, and saw his optics flickering and he was wavering on his pedes. He looked like he might crash at any moment. Ratchet quickly grabbed Optimus and sat him in a chair next to Elita and was lightly slapping his cheek plates. "No glitching on me Optimus! Leave that to Prowl!"

Optimus quickly recovered and looked over at Elita, energon tears shining in both of their optics. "A sparkling! Elita, we are going to have a sparkling!" He leaned over to kiss her lips gently. "You've made me the happiest mech alive, my love." He said softly. "Ratchet, how long till our little one arrives?" He asked

"I'd say about an hour or so, just as soon as Wheeljack finishes the protoform. He's working on it now." Ratchet said, calmly.

About an hour later, Wheeljack burst into the medbay with a tiny protoform shell in his servos. He gently set it on a small berth next to Elita. Ratchet walked over and grabbed a pair of tongs with a scoop on the end.

"It's time, Elita. I need you to open your chest plates for me. This will be a bit painful for you, my dear. I'm sorry, but I can't give you anything for the pain because it will affect the sparkling. Optimus, stand buy her helm and hold her servo. Just talk to her and encourage her. I will work as quickly as I can." Ratchet said.

Elita concentrated hard, and her chest plates began to open slowly. "AAAAH! It hurts!" She cried.

"You are doing wonderful, my love. It won't be long, now. Just hold on to me. I'm right here." Optimus said softly, stroking Elita's helm.

As soon as her chest plates were open all the way, Ratchet reached in with the tongs and scooped up the little spark hiding near Elita's spark. As soon as the spark was removed, her chest plates snapped closed, and Ratchet lowered the new little spark into the tiny spark chamber in the protoform. Almost instantly, a tiny pair of cobalt optics came online, and the little sparkling began to wail.

"Congratulations, you two! You have a little femme!" Ratchet said, tears in his own optics. He gently picked up the wailing little femme and handed her to her father. "Do you two have a name for her?" he asked.

Optimus and Elita looked at each other for a moment, and their optics dimmed for a moment. They seemed to stop at the exact same time and knew they had found the perfect name for their little femme.

"Her name will be Adora. It means Beloved One in the Latin Earth language." Optimus rumbled softly. After all, both of our names have Latin meanings. Why not our little femme?" Optimus looked down at his little femme and cradled her gently to his chest plates directly over his spark, and he began to sing to his little one; a song he found while searching the web one day.

_Come stop your crying  
><em>_It will be all right  
><em>_Just take my hand Hold it tight  
>I will protect you<br>From all around you  
>I will be here<br>Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my spark  
>Yes, you'll be in my spark<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>You'll be in my spark  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always_

As he stood there singing to Adora, he looked back upon all that had transpired over the last few months, and all that he and Elita had been through, and he knew he'd do it all again if it meant being right here, right now, with his beautiful Elita sleeping peacefully on the berth next to him, and his precious Adora in his arms.

**I hope you all enjoyed my story! I forgot to thank all my reviewers in the beginning. You guys are great! Please let me know what you all think of my last chapter. I love reviews!**


End file.
